a divergents story
by cinderella girl xx
Summary: have you ever wondered what would have happened if Tris didn't transfer to dauntless and meet Tobias, in this story I attempt to answer some of the questions which would arise out of this situation. so please read if you are interested in finding out xx
1. Chapter 1

hey this is a divergent story with a twist hope you like it xx

chapter one: the choice

tris pov:

so this is it then, where I choose to spend the rest of my life. I stand looking out on to the monstrous swarm of people leaving for work, dressed the same in their standard clothing and walking out of the same unoriginal grey homes. I had no choice not really. I couldn't leave my mom and dad after caleb left us for...erudite , I can't believe him I mean he knows about how they are trying to bring down abnegations reputation and now he's trying to help them. I never saw this coming I mean I kind of knew that most of us abnegation were going to stay and I kind of assumed that would include caleb, but I guess that he had made other plans.

I wonder what he thought when he sat there with us at dinner listening to our father tell us about what those terrible people in erudite were doing, for all we know he was probably secretly agreeing with them. I should of noticed something... anything mean, he was my brother he was always the one who would tell me off for not sharing my toys with the other children. for not helping our elderly neighbours with there shopping, he was always so much better at this then me but he made his choice and I have made mine. my mom and dad are downstairs cooking breakfast, I did offer to do it but they seemed happy for the discretion.

its hard to tell how there taking calebs sudden absence but I wouldn't forget my mothers face when he let his blood drip over the bowl of water, it was momentary but her expression looked so much like a Childs. my normally strong determined mother looked so weak and pitiful like all the air had been suddenly taken for her lungs and her eyes reflected with pain, a level of pain that I have never seen before and I am sure that I don't want to again. how was I meant to leave after seeing that, what type of daughter would I be if I left them after such a devastating blow so I stayed for the ones I love.

tobias pov:

what can I say about yet another choosing ceremony, well we got a few transfers but not as many as we have in previous years but hey were doing okay. their was one girl who looked like she might transfer to dauntless but she stayed with abnegation in the end which doesn't surprise me in the slightest actually as her brother transferred, well I'm guessing brother as they had the same surname he went to erudite. it must have been a bit of a blow I guess for the family and the faction but that is just how it is I guess.

we have some good strong transfers this time a girl called Christina jumped first today, as I saw her blue jacket flying towards the net I must say that I was surprised. erudite are normally all talk but this one clearly wasn't, as she landed I saw her face and was kind of taken back as she was quite pretty. I am not trying to say that all people form erudite are unattractive but she one of the more attractive erudite transfers I have meet, which is not that many but anyway I noticed her. I don't normally notice girls much, and no it's not because I am into guys but I'm not against that ether, I just haven't meet anyone worth paying attention to. so overall apart form Christina the whole ceremony was the same as last year but then again what I was expecting, not even I know that but something is brewing and I will find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

hey hope you enjoy chapter two xx

chapter two:

Tris pov:

today is my first day working with the factionless and I have to say that I am slightly worried about it, I know that I shouldn't be because their just normal people like me but I am. as I lay here looking up at the blank celling I can't help but wonder what I would be doing if I was in dauntless right now, I bet they wouldn't be laying in bed worried about looking after sick broken people. I imagine that they would be running wild playing some game or doing something exciting, and not staring at a celling listening to the steady tick of a clock feeling more and more dread by the second. I don't want to get up and face the decision that I have made today, and unlike yesterday I am starting to think that I should have left.

I hear a light footsteps heading toward the bathroom in the hall, its my mother going to get ready for her day. she gets up extra early everyday in order to get ready and leave the bathroom clear for everyone else, I have been up for hours and I haven't even moved in the direction of getting dressed. that is why I know that I will never be able to be a true abnegation member because I am to selfish to put others needs in front of mine. I drag myself out of bed and pull my layers of sheets tight against my thin mattress and begin to get dressed for the day, I pull the curtains apart and stand looking out for a moment at the rising red sun and then I head for the door shutting it quietly behind me.

Tobias pov:

today I begin training my transfers and lucky enough for me Christina is in my section, which makes me smile to myself just a little. once I get them on the punching bags I begin to see the strengths and weaknesses of my group, some of them can't fight to save their lives and others can but need help with applying force. as I shout my commands for them to left kick or to right upper body punch I find myself watching Christina as she fights the stuffed leather bag swinging in front of her. all of a sudden I am needed by a kid who knocked himself out by hitting the punching bag to hard, and I must attend to his flowing probably broken nose and mild concussion. as I help cart him off to the infirmary I catch sight of Christina again this time we lock eyes for a second and she gives me a slight smirk, she then drops my eyes and turns back to the punching bag the muscles in her back contracting with every hit.

I am in my room now I am meant to show my face at the welcome dinner tonight for our new transfers, which is normally one of the worse parts about being a trainer as it just lowers your standards of most of my transfers. this year I am almost eager to see them acting normally but I am not really sure what has changed this year compared to the last, well I do but its not meant to happen so I plan on keeping it strictly professional at least till training is over anyway..

as I head to the pit for the welcome dinner I am pleasantly surprised to see most of my section are still sober and are behaving themselves, which makes for a more enjoyable evening all round I think. the pit has been dressed up for the event dauntless style, with banners full of congratulations and brightly coloured helium balloons littering the high celling. as I sit down at a portion of the wooden benches with my name on it, I begin to wonder what we will be served at this special occasion and my mind begins to wonder away into some random space setting the loud beating music miles away. All of a sudden I feel a tap on my left shoulder and whip my head around to see who it is, I then hear a distinctive giggle next to me. I look around to see Christina sitting next to me, I look her in the eyes and I allow myself to smile slightly and we begin to talk until the meal arrives. the meal appears carried by a drown of dauntless members who place the medium sized metal square pots on the assigned tables. there appearance is meet by pounding on the tables causing such a loud sound that it almost takes over the whole room, this is the dauntless way of showing thanks and I love it.

as we all serve ourselves our meal from the pots the talking begins and I begin to get to know some of my transfers a bit better, for example some of them begin to disuses their former fraction. normally I am so against this because it does more harm then good but this time I let it ride and join in the conversation with this boy called will and Christina, I begin to find myself enjoying being here very much apposed to fighting the ague to leave and hide away from these people. I can't remember the last time I had this much in dauntless...


End file.
